


Желание

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Incest, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Клаус чувствует себя маньяком со стажем.





	Желание

Клаус никогда не делал различий между женщинами и мужчинами разной расы, национальности, из разных слоев или прочего. Но даже у него были границы, где: первое, не спать с теми, кому нет шестнадцати лет, и, второе, не спать с родственниками. Пятый — это какая-то проверка свыше, не иначе. Издевательство над его хрупкими принципами и степенью аморальности.

Пятый — это идеал, который Клаус хочет испортить из детской вредности, переросшей в болезненные наклонности.

Клаус смотрит на него каждый раз дольше, чем положено брату, взрослому мужчине. Клаус смотрит на оголённые коленки, тонкие ноги и чёртовы форменные шорты. Клаус смотрит на шею, тёмные волосы, ранние морщины в уголках глаз, складку между бровей из-за постоянной хмурости, родинки по всей доступной взгляду коже, ямочку на левой щеке, когда он улыбается… Клаус чувствует себя маньяком со стажем. Он не мог вспомнить когда его в последний раз так к кому-то тянуло. _Но нельзя._

Исключений не существует. Если он оступится сейчас, чёрт знает, что будет дальше. В конце концов, если Клаус и _сможет_  сделать это с Пятым, то… он не уверен, что переживёт это. Пятый не убьёт его, нет; он слишком сильно любит свою семью для этого — и Клаусу ещё тяжелее. Пятый ценит всех их; по-своему, не прямыми словами; но если надо было бы какую-то небольшую страну сжечь ради них — он бы это сделал.

У Клауса иногда возникает странное чувство, что если бы он захотел и просто прижал Пятого к стене, полез руками куда не следует, целовал бы его со всей жадностью, на которую способен, сделал бы то, что не в состоянии контролировать, то… Пятый бы не возражал. Не оттолкнул бы, не испарился бы в воздухе, лучше любого призрака, _не навредил бы ему._  Потому что Пятый, сука, любит свою семью и делает всё, чтобы наладить их жизнь. Пятый бы позволил ему, Клаусу, сделать всё, что он хочет, потому что сдержать режущую боль во взгляде не получится. А Пятый понимающий, Пятый слишком умный, Пятый старается быть хорошим братом и извиняется за годы отсутствия, как может.

Клаус пропадает из дома, просто уходит, чтобы проветрить голову. Не принимать наркотики, а переждать, перетерпеть, оставить навязчивые мысли в каком-нибудь парке или приюте для бездомных. Бэн зовёт его домой, призывает к благоразумию и просит рассказать какого чёрта они ушли — Клаус заводит длинную речь о свободных в небе птицах, перетекая в разговор о том, что пингвины должно быть очень несчастны, а в голове образ переодевающего Пятого, который не закрыл дверь за ненадобностью.

Клаус бежит от самого себя и даже рад этим призракам, впервые в жизни, ведь они могут рассказать о своих проблемах, в которых нет мальчиков тринадцати лет, которых хочется жёстко трахнуть несколько раз и в разных позах. Клаус не принимает и даже не пьёт, потому что это может затуманить разум, который приведёт его домой, в чужую комнату или даже выловит брата в коридоре — и этому Клаусу будет плевать абсолютно на всё, включая себя трезвого через тройку часов. Клаус курит столько, сколько не курил за всю свою жизнь: в день уходит по пачке сигарет и Бэн начинает выглядеть тревожно, но ничего не говорит, потому что не знает причины.

Если бы Клаусу кто-то когда-нибудь сказал, что он вернётся домой только ради того, чтобы посмотреть на спящего в кресле Пятого, то он бы посоветовал этому человеку протрезветь и, возможно, мог бы сломать ему нос.

Пятый — это грёбанное искушение, которое сидит в _его_  старой футболке, которая ему велика, спортивных штанах и с голыми ступнями. Он забрался на кресло с ногами, прижав их к себе, а рядом валяется раскрытая книга. Он невероятно мил, его лицо разгладилось и Клаусу стало нехорошо от понимания, что у него появляется стояк. Рёбра болезненно сжимаются от этого ощущения омерзения к самому себе и чёткого, как никогда прежде, тёмного желания _обладать._

Пятый просыпается с резким вздохом, устремляя взгляд в его сторону, будто почувствовал угрозу. Инстинкты у него всё ещё были обострены и наученные многолетним опытом наемного убийцы. Но вот он видит Клауса, заметно расслабляется и неприкрыто зевает.

— Ты вернулся, — брат чуть улыбается и одобрительно кивает.

— Мне нужно принять душ и я пойду, — быстро говорит Клаус, поджимая губы и уходя в сторону лестницы. На ступеньках перед ним материализовывается Пятый и Клаус чуть не сталкивается с ним носами. _Слишком близко._  — Уйди с дороги, — голос получился хриплым, ненадёжным, выдающим его с потрахами.

— Думаю, тебе нужна помощь, — Пятый воспринимает реакцию брата иначе, считая, что дело опять в таблетках.

Клаус же считает, что последние слова Пятого отражают всю его жизнь. И ему это кажется смешным. Он смеётся немного безумно и очень надеется, что дома есть кто-то ещё, способный оттащить его от Пятого.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты не лез в мою жизнь, — _а ещё лучше забыл о моём существовании и никогда ко мне не приближался._

Пятый останавливает его попытку пройти мимо, положив руку на плечо. Клаус видит татуировку, шрам у сгиба локтя, родинки и шершавую от сухости кожу. В голове набор из нецензурной брани.

— Клаус, — глаза у Пятого зелёные-зелёные, такие же как у самого Клауса. Они правда могли бы быть братьями. В каком-то другом мире, в другом времени, с другой историей.

С историей, где Клаусу не почудился звук лопнувшей от силы цепи; где он не схватил Пятого, прижав к стене, и самым грубым образом толкнулся к нему в губы, стукнувшись зубами, разжимая пальцами челюсть и проникая языком в его рот; где Пятый бы не растерялся в полнейшем шоке, хватаясь за его руки и вжимаясь в стену. Клаус мог лишь молиться, чтобы Пятый исчез от неожиданности, а он бы смог сбежать из чёртового дома и никогда не возвращаться. Какой-то толикой сознания он подумал о Бэне, которому он наверняка тоже психику поломал, но Пятый здесь, в его руках извивается и не понимает, что ему делать. Из плюсов старой одежды — у них тонкая ткань; из минусов — она легко рвётся. Со стороны он точно похож на какого-то насильника, которому и ответ партнёра не нужен, который футболку порвал и у которого руки полезли куда никогда не следовало бы.

Пятому удалось оторвать от себя Клауса лишь один раз и посмотреть в глазах, в которых было ясно только одно: _желание._

Желание и ничего более.

Клаус ненавидит Пятого за то, что он слишком сильно любит семью.


End file.
